Cry Me a River
by xXxrisenangelxXx
Summary: Just after the first race in Jak II. Is my own opinion on what happened after Keira stormed off. Small OC, well, maybe not really sure. JK romance. I do enjoy nice reviews


**Cry Me a River**

**By – xXxrisenangelxXx**

**Summary – In Jak II, just after Jak meets Keira and after the 3rd Class Race and Daxter says his 'little' comment. This is completely JaKeira love, it's just a little bump on the road, just like all relationships. It will be rated 'M' for the 'little' romance scene. Also Keira has a secret!!**

"Oh, yeah." Daxter said, jumping off of Jak's shoulder and onto the garage table, "Now that's a handsome winner. When is this city gonna provide some challenge, huh?"

Jak shrugged and looked at Keira, he saw hope in her eye, which when she pulled the curtain back, her eyes were vacant with hope. It was really nice to see someone with hope in their eyes. "Hey!" a woman said, "I watched you race today." It was Ashelin, "You were pretty amazing out there."

"Oh, um," he started and hesitated, looking from Ashelin to Keira, "Keira, this is Ashelin, she's just -"

"Everyone knows who she is." Keira said, anger and hate poisoning her words.

"A-and Keira's a -"

"A friend." she said for him, "A very _good_ friend."

Daxter made a noise as if two allicats were fighting. "Thanks for helping out with that tanker, Jak. You saved a lot of lives." Ashelin said, changing the subject.

Jak smiled and looked at Keira, she frowned at him and he shrunk back. "I'm not my father you know. Ever since I was a little girl, I've looked down at the city streets from that ridiculous palace," Ashelin said and looked up at the cloudy sky, "and imagined a better place." Jak sighed and looked back at Keira, she shot him a very dangerous glare. Ashelin turned back to them, "By the way. They're hunting for you. I'd watch out for Erol. I can't protect you from him."

She walked back out and two Krimzon Guards followed her. "Wow!" Daxter exclaimed, "She's a Betty! And she likes you Jak! Not that I can't account for her tastes. I bet you'd love to pin some medals on her chest huh?" he laughed and Keira frowned and huffed, walking away into the house upstairs. "What? What'd I say? What did you say Jak?"

"You perverted RAT!" he yelled and went after Keira, running up the stairs two at a time. He knocked on the door and heard something, it was muffled. He opened the door and walked in, trying not to make himself known. "Keira?"

"I said, 'Go away!'" she yelled, more defiantly. Jak walked further in and saw her holding her spanner, ready to hit him. He caught her wrist as she went to hit him and she dropped her spanner. "Go. Away."

"No." he said and didn't let go of her wrist.

"Fine. Then. Let. Go." she said and pulled her wrist away, getting out of his hold. "Now, go!"

"No. You know I would never do what Daxter said. And since when do you even listen to Daxter?"

"Since I last saw him." she answered, walking away from him and wrapping her arms around her clothed stomach and back. "I've been completely alone for the past two years and just now you two find me."

"It's not like I wasn't trying. Keira, I was in prison for those two years, and for no reason to add. I would've done everything to find you." Jak said and followed her into the house, large pieces of paper were on the ground, with sketches of better racers, or Jet-Boards and zoomers even. "But, I guess everything doesn't count, does it?"

Keira turned to him and frowned, "What makes you think that. Of course that counts."

"So now you're being selfish."

"I'm agreeing with you. That's different."

"Really. I'm so glad that your opinion counts."

"Now you're being sarcastic. What part of 'I was alone' don't understand? Even if I knew your voice, I was still alone."

"You were alone, huh? Do you want to spend two years in prison, and then almost everyday your body was pumped full of Dark Eco, for a sadistic man's project, like you were a play thing?"

"I was a play thing!" she yelled and looked away completely from him when she saw the hurt and broken look on his face.

"You – Who was it?" he yelled and walked up to her and took her arms, "I'll kill him."

"It doesn't matter. It's already been done. It won't change anything."

"Who was it?"

"The Commander of the Krimzon Guard." she said and Jak let go of her. He panted in anger and walked away. "Why? You already planning his death?"

"He was one of the men that made me a monster. He doesn't deserve to live." Jak looked back at her and saw a blank empty face, "He deserves much more than death Keira, especially for what he did to you."

"I did learn how to take care of myself. I don't always need you and Daddy."

"Doesn't it bother you that you don't know where you father is?"

"Of course it does. I miss him as mush as I missed you. It doesn't bother me as much, because now you're here."

"I won't always be here."

"But right now you are." she said and wrapped her arms tightly around her chest.

Jak didn't know whether to hit himself in the face or go and hold her. He walked up to her and hugged her, slowly and unsure if this was what she wanted. She melted into his arms and held herself closer to him. He closed his eyes and listened to her heart beat, it was beating at least three times faster than it should be. Keira shook violently and didn't move away from him. "What's wrong Keira?"

He pulled away quickly and stared at her face. She was crying, not like a child or woman would from being strictly yelled at, but as if she was in severe pain. "Please don't." she pleaded.

"Don't do what?" he asked.

"Don't leave. I need to talk. You deserve to know, everything."

"Everything? What do you mean by everything?"

"Where do I start? Oh Jak, you need to see something." she said and pulled him into another part of the house. "But before you do anything rash, you know that I can't kill something ever."

"I understand that, but why would I get mad?"

"Just stay here." she said and went into a room. Jak stood still in the wide hallway and heard a baby cry from being awoken. He stared wide-eyed at the door and waited silently.

Keira came back with a small child holding onto her. "This is Kenna."

"You – How? What?" he stuttered and saw the bright blond hair with blue tips on her head. "Who?"

"You. That one night. At Rock Village."

"Oh my God."

"Momma?"

"Oh Kenna, you probably shouldn't be up right now. But you need to see someone."

"Oo?" the little girl asked. Keira pointed at Jak and Kenna turned around to see him.

"That's your Daddy."

Kenna looked at Jak carefully as if she was deciding whether or not he was safe. She put a hand to his face and touched his cheek. He put his hands up to her waist and transversed her to him. Keira smiled and pet Kenna's hair. "She has your hair."

"Not completely. She looks more like you." he said, noticing that Kenna was putting her hands onto the base of his ear, trying to understand why hers were so small compared to his long ears.

"She has your ears though. That notch."

Jak smiled and shifted Kenna's weight to his hip. "She's very beautiful Keira."

"You helped Jak. You can't forget that."

"I'll try not to." he said and noticed that Kenna was looking into his ear. "You're not gonna find anything in there little girl."

"She's gonna be two in a couple days. You wanna come by and have some cake. Or you can leave Dax in the cold and completely surprise him."

"That should be fun. I'll come back everyday." he paused and asked, "How high is her Eco Resistance?"

"The same as yours."

"That's good. She's gonna be a tough girl." he said and looked into Keira's eye. He saw that same hope earlier. Keira smiled and saw that Kenna was yawning. She took her from Jak and carried her back into the room. Jak followed her and saw that Keira had finally given into the color pink. "Who helped you with the room?"

"Huh?" she asked and turned after laying Kenna down. "Oh. Tess did. She also got me this job from Krew, which is why I think he's a tub-of-lard."

"So does Dax." Jak said.

Keira smiled and led Jak away from the crib. "You know what I miss the most?" she asked and gave him a lazy grin.

He caught it and said, "If Dax is still downstairs he will eventually come up."

"He won't. One, I doubt he wants to come into my house. Two, he could be at the Hip Hog. And three, he will want to flirt with every girl he sees." Jak nodded at each statement. "Anyways, about what I miss." Keira took his hand and slid his glove off, "You have more clothes."

Jak smiled and helped her take off the gloves and other accessories that were in the way of her route. They made their way to her room discarding clothing as they went. Jak opened her door and maneuvered into the room, kissing her wildly and fiercely keeping her satisfied. She moved her hands up and down his torso, feeling every toned muscle. "I missed her so much Jak. So very much."

"I know." he whispered, "I missed you too." He kissed her again and removed her bra, touching her the way he used to, before they left Sandover.

"Oh Jak." she moaned happily and helped him move his pants and boxers down. They continued the slow movements until they were both bare of their clothing. Keira landed on the bed, laughing joyously as Jak climbed onto the bed and kissed her stomach, moving up her torso.

He hovered over her and nuzzled her neck, whispering sweet words of love into her ear. Keira moved her hands up his arms, gripping his shoulders as the foreplay became more suspenseful. "Jak, please." she begged.

"One more minute." he breathed, touching her in newly found ways. Jak kissed her passionately and then thrust into her, making a pleasuring gasp arise from her. He kept the pace at a slower rate, making sure that she was able to keep up.

"You're holding back." she whispered between soft gasps. "Take me all the way."

"I will." the elf breathed and quickened the pace. Keira followed his pace from that point. The love becoming more filled since they last saw each other. As the climax came the pace seemed to slow down with each thrust.

Their bodies glistening from the sweat and the street lights from outside. Gasps of pleasure came from both as the climax hit them both at the same time. "Oh, Jak. How could I go so long without you?" Keira breathed, as they curled up next to each other.

Jak smiled and kissed her again, answering the question with the kiss. "Keira, promise me you'll always stay with me."

Keira looked up at him and smiled. "Jak, I'll always stay with you."

Two Days Later

"Jak, why are we going back to Keira's?" Daxter whined, especially since it was early morning and we all know that Daxter isn't a morning person.

Jak just laughed and jumped onto his Jet-Board. "Just hold on." he said and waited for Dax to climb onto the base of the board and grip his leg. "Ready?"

"Yeah, sure." he said and yawned. Jak kicked off and sped into the walkway, dodging past people on their way to work and avoiding Krimzon Guards completely.

Jak pulled up to the garage and Daxter fell off the Jet-Board as he made the board go onto his back. "Now that was just uncalled for." Dax yelled. Jak smiled again and Daxter asked, "What's up with the happy attitude? You're scaring me."

"You'll see." he said and bounded up the stairs to Keira's flat. Daxter followed slowly. "Hey Keira?!"

"Oh Jak!" she exclaimed from the kitchen. "Hold on!"

She came out and Jak tried to hide his laugh. Keira gave him a look. He put his finger to her nose and took white frosting off of it. "I'm guessing your cooking?"

"And what is wrong with that?"

"Because your messy."

"Huh" she asked and looked at his finger, "Oh."

He licked the frosting off his finger and gave her a sweet smiled. "Jak, I smell cake. What's going on?"

Keira smiled and went down the hallway. Jak watched her go into Kenna's room. She came back out with Kenna sleeping on her shoulder. Jak looked at Daxter and saw that his jaw was pretty much hanging onto the floor. "Here Jak." Keira said and handed the two-year old to him.

Kenna woke up at the movement and cried silently. "It's okay Kenna." he said and let her fall backt o sleep on his shoulder.

"She's a mini-you-too! What the hell?!" Daxter yelled.

"That night we ran off and didn't come back for two days."

"Rock Village?!"

"Yeah." Keira said and looked at Kenna, "She's everything."

Jak smiled at Keira and felt Kenna wake up. "Momma?" she asked softly.

"What is it Kenna?"

"Wens cake?"

Daxter cracked up laughing and said, "I like her already."

"In a few minutes Kenna. Do you wanna play with Uncle Daxter?" Keira asked.

Kenna looked at Jak and saw that he was Daddy, then she looked down at Daxter. "Wanna play!!"

Daxter gulped and back away. Jak set Kenna down and smiled evilly. She smiled happily and gave chase to the ottsel. The two elves smiled and moved into the kitchen. "How long will she keep that up?" he asked.

"Mmm, until Dax runs out of energy. He has enough. Anyways, you can help me decorate and finish the cake."

"Okay." he said.

About two hours late Dax had finally given up and landed on his face, trying to pretend that he was dead. "Uncle Daxxie?" Kenna asked, poking him where he was usually ticklish.

Jak smiled and finished pinning up the sign. "Hey Kenna, the cake is ready!"

"Cake!" Kenna and Dax yelled simultaneously.

Keira picked Kenna up, she put her in the booster seat and put a bib on her. "Do you want one too, Dax?" she joked and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"That's not nice!" Kenna yelled at Daxter.

"Good girl." Keira said and set the cake in front of her. Two candles sat on top of it, with small flames on it. "Blow out the candles and make a wish." she whispered and they watched her blow out the candles.

Kenna smiled broadly at her mother and said, "Cake time."

"Okay." she laughed and gave everyone a piece of cake. They all had their piece of cake and then Keira got a hold of Tess to come and pick Daxter up. She was there in no time and Dax didn't argue when she came.

Once Daxter and Tess were gone Keira went to go and put Kenna down for a nap. Jak smiled as he watched Keira put her down. "What did you wish for baby?" she asked softly.

"A daddy. And I got it early." Kenna answered and yawned, putting her thumb into her mouth and started to suck on it.

Jak walked up to the crib and looked at his daughter's face. He put his hand to her head and smiled at her. "I love you too."

Keira smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Birthday honey." she whispered and turned to Jak.

"What?" he asked.

"You are going to be a great father." she said and gave him a kiss. "Was it worth it?"

"Rock Village?" he asked and Keira nodded. "It was well worth it."

"Good, 'cause I never regret it." she said and hugged him. They watched Kenna sleep with a smiled on her face, "I never regret it."

**Risen Angel: See wasn't that a good story? I can write sad, happy, love stories. It just takes forever to type them, especially when you procrastinate. Hehe**

**C.P.: Right. About a month in a half and you just now are finishing it. You make me sick.**

**Risen Angel: What? I get distracted. Especially with school and trig and math.**


End file.
